El rey Matsu
by Heishi Uzu
Summary: Las palabras de Jyushimatsu acerca de Osomatsu no se cumplieron tal como dijo. Osomatsu ahora era un rey. ¡LO CUAL ERA MILLONES DE VECES PEOR! Y no era un rey cualquiera. El gobernaba todo el planeta.


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Fujio Akatsuka._**

* * *

—¡Voy a ser presidente…! _Hic_.

Cualquier persona hubiera estallado en risas luego de aquel comentario. Nosotros maldijimos varias veces. Karamatsu lo apoyo. Menudo imbécil "Sigue _you'r dreams, buraza!_ ". Lo insto con esa voz que afirmaba era ronca y seductora teniendo efectos con las mujeres.

Aquí teníamos un primer ministro y la forma de gobierno eran diferentes. ¡Sus palabras estaban fuera de lugar! ¡Quería golpearlo! Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el grado de alcohol que había en la sangre de ese hombre en sus veinte.

¡¿Cuándo iba madurar?!

Chibita negó con la cabeza y lo vio caer al suelo. El hombre continúo atendiendo otros clientes que llegaron posterior a nosotros. Después de ello nadie dijo nada al respecto. Nos dispusimos a ignorarlo fingiendo que era a Karamatsu a quien lo hacíamos. Ichimatsu se olvidó del resentimiento hacia Karamatsu cuando estuvo acurrucado en sus piernas (ese idiota estaba demasiado ebrio); y yo sólo me quede observando con la mirada fulminante a Osomatsu.

¿La razón de todo eso era por el reciente encuentro de Hatabou con Osomatsu?

No sé qué mierda le pico para aceptar su propuesta de viajar con él. ¿Hablo acerca de Obama y su reciente visita invitándolo a América y su descabellada propuesta? Es decir, era imposible que Osomatsu terminara siendo presidente de otro país, peor aún en determinado momento, perjuraba que ahora iba ser una especie de rey o algo así en todo el universo. Pidió que lo llamáramos su majestad Matsuno y Todomatsu lo pateo para que dejara de llorar y comportarse de forma infantil.

—¡Osomatsu- _nii-san_! ¡Basta! —Esta vez fue el de sudadera rosa que lo intentó tranquilizar de la única forma que sabíamos.

—¡Oi, Idiota-matsu! —Le grite en vano, antes de intercambiar una mirada y terminar uniéndome a los golpes de Totty contra nuestro hermano mayor.

—¿Por qué no se comporta?

Recordé la vez que jugamos béisbol contra seres de otros planetas y… Temí que fuera hacerse realidad. Jyushimatsu apareció repentinamente bajando de un ¿vehículo?, ¿de dónde había sacado esa chatarra? Bueno, cualquier cosa que volara no debía llamarla chatarra.

Mi hermano, fanático del béisbol a muerte, traía un uniforme extraño. Jamás lo había visto. Unas botas que brillaban en colores amarillos, y ¿qué era eso? ¡¿SE HABIA IMPLANTADO SENOS?!

—¡Viaje en el tiempo! Osomatsu- _nii-san_ , Choromatsu- _nii-san_ , Ichimatsu- _nii-san_ , Todomatsu- _nii-san_ —Escuche decir a Karamatsu que también estaba presente, pero lo ignoro deliberamente. Su sonrisa era más grande de lo normal y los dientes estaban cubiertos de oro. — ¡Y OSOMATSU ES PRESIDENTE!

* * *

 ** _Unos años después._**

No volvimos a saber nada acerca de Jyushimatsu desde que nos cerró el vehículo casi enfrente de nuestras narices. Todomatsu quedo indignadísimo, tenía que tener más de dos dedos de frente para saber que anhelo subir a esa cosa.

Suspire, olvidando el pasado. La modelo rubia, de piel bronceada (demasiado quemada para mi gusto), anunciaba un bikini provocador en el televisor.

—Su bronceado es muy falso y exagerado, miren esos pezones rosas —Escuche quejarse a Totty criticándolo, como siempre hacía a los demás.

—Por lo menos no se pinta con tu maquillaje como lo hace Mierdamatsu, no hay nada más exagerado que eso —añadió por lógica Ichimatsu, quien no quitaba los ojos de la chica que de pronto se quitó el bikini sin pudor.

Ninguno se escandalizo. Yo lo hice. Seguía siendo un hombre recto y de valores. Desvié la mirada o intenté desviarla; pero sus pezones de color rosa me intrigaban. Ichimatsu se levantó del suelo y se sacó el pene como si fuera cualquier cosa. Podía ver su trasero bien formado y eso me exaspero.

—¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACES?! —Vocifere, antes de comenzar a buscar algo con que golpearlo, pero sólo estaba un control remoto cerca y no podía tirarlo. Ichi lo encontró en un bote de basura y era el único que servía para nuestro televisor, viejo obsoleto y descontinuado.

—Me masturbo… —comento volviendo el rostro hacia mí, pero sin dejar de hacerse la paja.

—¡Ichimatsu- _nii-san_ , das asco! ¡Se supone que pajamatsu es Choromatsu- _nii-san_ , no tú!

Totty tenía ganas de vomitar, cubrió su boca y fue a correr hacia la ventana que estaba abierta vomitando encima de alguien. Supuse que era Iyami (nuestro vecino) al escuchar un potente _SHE_.

—¡NO TE CORRAS FRENTE AL TELEVISOR! ¡QUE NO TE CORRAS ENFRENTE DEL TELEVISOR! ¡ICHIMATSU!

Sin querer mi mirada se desvió a su redondo trasero. Estaba bien formado. Éramos sextillizos y… ¡¿Por qué se le veía más grande que el mío?!

—Tsk… Fastidiosos… Son peor que un dolor de culo, ¿por qué no se mueren?

Karamatsu quien venía llegando se quedó pasmado de ver esa escena.

— _BURAZA!_ —Pronuncio el segundo Matsuno, pero estábamos hablando de Ichimatsu. Quien se hacía llamar a sí mismo la peor escoria del mundo. Antes de que el semen de Ichi fuera a parar directamente sobre el rostro de Karamatsu. Justo en el momento en el que se quitó sus tan preciadas gafas de sol.

Desee no reír. Totty se veía más pálido de lo normal. Seguro no tardaba en largarse del departamento. Pero en lugar de eso, fue corriendo asqueado a vomitar al baño. La escena fue tan perturbadora que no lo culpaba si tenía pesadillas.

¿Qué clase de familia disfuncional éramos? ¡Pero todo era culpa de Osomatsu! ¡Osomatsu y su ambición combinada con el egoísmo! Fui hasta la maquina brillosa de pachinko y comencé a golpearla con el bate que Ichi guardaba de Jyushimatsu desde la última vez que lo vimos.

—Tsk. Doloroso, ¡¿por qué te has entrometido?! Jeje, te lo mereces, bastardo — Rezongo Ichimatsu todavía con los pantalones abajo.

— _Ahh, my eyes!_

—¡Ichimatsu, haz algo! —Demandé como el puesto que debí tener. El de primer hermano en esa familia y no el tercero.

No entendíamos su odio a Karamastu. Sabíamos que en el fondo lo admiraba, se echó de cabeza a sí mismo en incontables ocasiones. No obstante, estaba corrigiendo su aparente "error". Aunque yo sabía que actuó deliberadamente cuando le lanzo la taza de café caliente sobre el rostro.

El grito desgarrador de Karamatsu vino después de ello.

La tecnología seguía siendo la misma, a diferencia de algo.

Las palabras de Jyushimatsu acerca de Osomatsu no se cumplieron tal como dijo. Osomatsu ahora era un rey. ¡LO CUAL ERA MILLONES DE VECES PEOR! Y no era un rey cualquiera. El gobernaba todo el planeta. Nosotros seguíamos pobres, pero nunca faltaba comida. El muy idiota, cuando nos cedió este departamento mando a instalar una máquina de pachinko. ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡Una máquina de pachinko! Máquina que yo en este instante quería destrozar con ese bate.

El imbécil de Osomatsu apareció de pronto en una bañera con unas chicas a su lado de voluptuosas curvas. ¡UNA DE ELLAS ERA NYA- _CHAN_! ¡ERA MI PESADILLA! ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACIA CON MI ADORADA NYA _-CHAN_?! Eso era la guerra. Totty volvió a la habitación y para en ese entonces Karamatsu limpiaba su rostro con la hoddie azul. Ichi ya tenía los pantalones arriba (por suerte).

El anuncio que se dio era de que a partir de ahora todos los canales abiertos de pornografía (que nuestro hermano mayor puso a disposición de todos), ahora se cobrarían. Cabe decir que nos amontonamos frente al televisor incrédulos. ¡Era lo único que pasaban en el! ¡Porno, porno y más porno!

—¡Sabemos que será un duro golpe a su economía! Pero, ya va siendo hora que dejen de poner las manos en sus genitales y salgan a trabajar. Je.

Osomatsu rasco su nariz. Le hicieron un acercamiento a la cámara y el rio con un cinismo que yo desee matarlo. ¡Lo decía para jodernos! Karamatsu ganaba unas cuantas monedas y no nos hacía falta comida, ni pornografía; pero en cambio sí nos faltaba ropa.

—¿Ah? E-estamos perdidos… —Se lamentó Ichimatsu, al momento de hacer zaaping en el televisor para ver si era una broma. Le habían cancelado el canal furry.

Entonces Todomatsu sujeto una moneda y estaba la cara de nuestro hermano en ella, sonriendo triunfador.

—Oigan, podríamos matarlo y quedarnos en su lugar… —Sugirió el menor sabiendo el parecido que todos teníamos.

Que imbéciles, ¿cómo no lo habíamos pensado antes?

Cabe mencionar que… Ichimatsu fue hacia la habitación en donde saco un arma larga. Teníamos un buen francotirador en la familia. Todos sonreímos de forma maliciosa. Era incorrecto, quise debatir; pero al recordar como tenia sujeta a mi preciosa idol, fue imposible. Así que nos juntamos en la mesa, para planear el asesinato a ese maldito traidor.

Lo que no sabíamos y desconocíamos, fue que apenas cortaron la transmisión Osomatsu salió de la bañera y comenzó a vomitar.

.

.

.

Fue hacia sus jefes y se hinco de rodillas.

—Déjenme traerlos, por favor…Necesito estar con ellos. Quiero a mis hermanos de vuelta.

Esa petición fue negada…

* * *

Ichimatsu le voló los sesos desde una ventanilla en lo más alto del departamento de un edificio una semana después.

Cabe mencionar que todos morimos luego de aquello. A lo lejos veo a Juyshimatsu con su antiguo cuerpo de hombre, golpeando a ciertas personas que cayeron en el infierno y comparten lugar con nosotros, emocionado, dándoles la bienvenida. Ese bate era nuevo y tenía un montón de clavos. Nunca lo entenderé, yo… No debí terminar aquí… Soy mejor que ellos. Definitivamente.

—Oi, Choropajarovsky, ¿no es genial haber terminado aquí? —Pregunto burlón en mi oído—. En el cielo no tendrías privacidad para hacerte pajas, mira, te hice un nuevo letrero, ya ves que aquí todo está que arde, jajaja.

¡¿OSOMATSU PODRIA MORIR DE NUEVO?! ¡QUERIA MATARLO! Por lo que no dude en levantarme y comenzar a golpearlo.

—¡CALLATE!

* * *

 **Fin.**

 _Bueno, esto fue algo que escribí, pensando en los capítulos de Osomatsu-san. Algo para entretener. Espero que a alguien le haya hecho reír._

 _Se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga Pat._


End file.
